Right 2 Live
by Nega-Birki
Summary: Bueno lectores, este fue un proyecto que inicie y publique fallidamente hace cuatro años [si! cuatro años!] pero ahora vuelvo recargado, con mejores ideas y un mejor estilo literario. Pero yendo a lo principal, este fic es una historia que pretende llenar multitud de vacios en la historia de Left 4 Dead.


Ah… todo esta tan…. borroso… mis manos… mis piernas… nada… nada me responde, estoy cansado, al parecer, el fin ha llegado, tanto esfuerzo… todo lo luchado… para terminar muriendo sobre la playa, no se si es un premio o un castigo que esas cosas no me hayan matado al instante, o que me estuvieran devorando en este justo instante… al menos tengo unos últimos segundos para… en verdad no lo se… dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir toda tu vida corre frente a tus ojos, ahora, no se si consciente o inconscientemente, empiezo a rememorar de manera tan real y veloz lo que sucedió… pero no me remonto a mi infancia o a esa basura que ahora no importa, sino a donde comenzó mi camino, esa noche en Fairfield… la noche donde conoci a Ellie…

"1 de Septiembre de 2012

Hace un par de días había huido de el ataque de la horda, y había logrado lo que era el objetivo principal de el grupo, llegue a Fairfield, el supuesto lugar seguro que la CEDA había anunciado en sus panfletos, pero lo que sucedia en esa ciudad era real…realmente diferente.

Con el sigilo que había usado para llegar hasta allí me interne en la ciudad, con la gran mochila de viaje en mi espalda era un poco difícil, pero cuando tu vida esta en juego, la adrenalina te da superpoderes; de bloque en bloque avance, la ciudad estaba abandonada… al menos por los humanos, pues se hallaba infestada de esas… "cosas", Steve las llamaba "mordedores", el Señor Newman "caminantes", yo encontraba molesto darles nombres, como fuera, algo me llamo la atención entonces, disparos, repetidos, y después la alarma de un auto, instintivamente, o por lo que sea que domine a esas bestias, los infectados comenzaron a caminar, luego a correr frenéticamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, pronto se vaciaron las calles, una oportunidad perfecta para buscar un lugar seguro… al menos para pasar la noche, la luna me recordó que debía encontrar un lugar donde descansar, sinceramente estaba exhausto, un dia entero en el camino, a pie, realmente extenuante, debía ir a uno de esos apartamentos abandonados, encontrar un cubil poco infestado, despejarlo para descansar, al menos por esa noche pero… los disparos se iban intensificando, evidentemente alguien intentaba defenderse, debía ayudar al extraño… aunque mi lógica me empujaba a seguir con mi camino, mas sin embargo algo me arrebato a correr hacia el origen de el sonido, ahora, que ha pasado tanto tiempo, puedo decir sin duda, que ese algo, fue la culpa, había dejado abandonado a Steve… creo que solo buscaba expiar mis pecados de alguna manera.

Corri lo mas rápido que me permitia el equipaje, entonces, al doblar a la esquina, lo vi, la apocalíptica escena, un auto, aun sonando estridentemente, rodeado de esas bestias, al menos un centenar agrupados de forma frenetica y muchos mas llegando, algunos pasaban cerca mio sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia, el sonido les atraía mas, pero a mi, lo que mas me atrajo en ese momento, fue la persona sobre el auto, mas exactamente una chica, una chica preciosa, al menos desde la lejanía que la visualice, entonces fue cuando hice lo que consideraría mi primer… ¿acto heroico?, si, asi lo llamaría ella, aunque esa vez fue mas… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene estupido?, creo que no hay manera… esa vez me movia mas para salvarla la esperanza de que me viese como su héroe y…. ya saben.

Ella aun no notaba mi presencia, disparaba con una pistola de policía, pero por lo que escuchaba debía haber gastado bastante municion, y no le había visto alguna mochila donde guardar mas, pronto estaría indefensa, tenia que actuar rápido. Fue el momento de probar el prototipo de Steve, de el que yo mismo me había encargado de elaborar mas ejemplares, saque de la gran maleta que tenia sobre mi espalda un pequeño artefacto hecho de trozos de cañería y algo de basura electrónica sobre ella, pensé un momento, entonces saque otras dos, a todas les movi una pequeña rueda y proseguí a apretar un pequeñísimo botón también en todas, una pequeña bombilla roja comenzó a alumbrar intermitentemente y una bocina empezó a emitir un sonido un poco mas ruidoso que el de el auto, sonreí, sin pensarlo mas arroje las tres hacia el lugar de donde había venido lo mas lejos que pude, Alea Lacta Est…

En seguida, los infectados notaron el revuelto de luces y ruido, en embestida, el centenar se arrojo por esa calle abandonando su anterior objetivo, admito que entonces, realmente estuve aterrado, ver tantas de esas cosas pasar tan cerca, temi que al sentirme tan cerca se abalanzaran hacia mi, pero estaba en lo incorrecto, como mas tarde descubri, esas cosas no sienten realmente nada mas que el sonido y la luz. Espere a que la mayoría hubiese ido tras mis artilugios, entonces desenfunde el largo cuchillo y me aventure hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Ella me miraba extrañada mientras se las arreglaba para bajar de el coche, tras degollar a las pocas criaturas que habían quedado me acercaba hacia ella, en unos segundos quedamos cara a cara, entonces pude decirlo con mas seguridad, esa chica, era preciosa, rubia, de ojos claros y tez palida, era un poco mas baja que yo, me miro, con una mirada… crei que enojada, al contrario de la mirada de agradecimiento que esperaba.

-Hola – Solte – Mi nombre es… - pero una estruendosa explosión me detuvo, ella pareció preocuparse y desvio su mirada tras mi espalda para intentar averiguar el origen de el incidente, yo simplemente sonreí – Mi nombre es Nico."

Es verdad, todo este esfuerzo no habra sido en vano, mientras ella y los demás puedan continuar con su vida, o al menos tener una chance de salir de este desastre… mientras eso suceda, lo que he hecho no habrá sido en valde…


End file.
